


The Tex Anomaly

by Zodiaccancerchick



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Technology, Aliens, Dead Daddy Issues, F/M, For Science!, How Do I Tag, Human Tech, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, One Sex Scene Later On, Robot Man Needs A Hug, Robot/Human Relationships, Robots, Science Fiction, The Tex Anomaly, What am I doing, You Will Be Able To Skip It Dont Worry, first work ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zodiaccancerchick/pseuds/Zodiaccancerchick
Summary: Wow, I can't believe I'm actually doing this! This is my first time attempting to write a long-term series (it's obvious I know lol) and I'm so excited to share my characters with all of you! If you made it this far, I hope you liked the first chapter featuring my boy FL-X! Love to all <3





	The Tex Anomaly

**...POTENTIAL HAZARD DETECTED**

**...SYSTEMS CHECK--**

  * ****FL-X.EXE POWER MODULE****
  * **OPERATIONAL**
  * **FL-X.EXE ARTIFICIAL INTELLIGENCE SOFTWARE**
  * **OPERATIONAL**
  * **FL-X.EXE ORGANIC SHIELDING CONFIGURATION**
  * **OPERATIONAL**
  * **FL-X.EXE INNER HARDWARE**
  * **OPERATIONAL**
  * **FL-X.EXE MEMORY CORE**
  * **DAMAGED**
  * **FL-X.EXE WEAPONS SYSTEM**
  * **DAMAGED**

**...SYSTEMS 66% OPERATIONAL **

**...BOOT-UP RECOMMENDED TO REDUCE FURTHER SYSTEMS DAMAGE**

**...BOOTING UP**

**...BOOT-UP SUCCESSFUL**

**...HAVE A NICE DAY, DR.TEX**

Small clicks came from behind him, wires popping out of their holdings in the back of his processor and retracting into the wall. 

Large metal hooks gently lowered him to his feet, then hid away as well. 

Two green lights appeared, scanning his surroundings for anything to indicate where he was. The light coming from the android’s optical sensors was bright, but it did nothing to help illuminate the suffocating darkness of the large room. 

The android blinked and switched to a different set of optical lenses in hopes of gaining more information. He switched to a night-vision filter. His HUD flickered to life, small lime-colored circles pointing out objects in the different shades of green and black.

For the most part, the room appeared to be empty. There was a small desk to his left with various torn schematics and broken chemistry equipment. Spider's nests and dust were the only things that occupied the giant shelves that stretched accross the room. The android walked over and touched one of the egg sacks, the small compartment bursting and hundreds of tiny spiders spread accross the shelf and his finger. He lifted his hand to his face, scanning the tiny eight-legged creatures.

His HUD flashed with bright green text;

**<ERATIGENA ATRICA, GIANT HOUSE SPIDER>**

The tiny newborns tickled the sensors on his palm and fingers, and he eventually leaned down and let them crawl off his hand and back onto the shelf. He walked to the right side of the room, scanning the different types of insects and mosses that made their homes between the seams in the cold metal wall. Some of the more bold insects bit and pinched at his organic outer layer, with which he responded with a flick to the far side of the room. 

The android had eventually made his way toward a large lump in the corner closest to the door. Brown, dry stainsand dark holes in the wall formed a halo around the deformed mass. He gently turned it over and scanned the contents of the lump. His HUD flashed once again;

**<HOMO SAPIEN, DECEASED>**

The figure was practically mummified, sharp joints appearing where flesh should be underneath the dry skin. The same brown stains and holes were on the figure's torso; what once was a set of hands were nothing more than a couple of destroyed stumps. The figure was wearing a pair if dirty sweatpants, a torn undershirt, and a heavily stained lab coat.

This did not interest the android in the least.

He was much more preoccupied with the small sliver of light portruding from a crack in the door. He blinked, finaly turning off his night-vision setting, and crouched low, using his fingers to find a handle or a seam in which the door could open by. After a few minutes of searching, he found a small latch in the door, twisted it, and rolled the door to the side.

Cold ocean air blasted through the new opening, nearly knocking the shocked recipient off of his feet. The smell of saltwater engulfed the room, the cries of startled seagulls muffled against the crash of foamy waves against the smooth, heavily-beaten rock of the cliff face. The grey sky engulfed the world outside, hints of rain falling in the far distance. The android poked his head out of the doorframe, craning his neck to see and scan everything he could. 

There had evidently been a staircase leading to the top of the cliff, judging by the large spikes jutting out of the stone, just starting to rust and mold. The stairs were long gone, most likely swept away during a heavy storm. This was unfortunate. His scan of the cliff itself showed him he was at least three-hundred feet above the water. How was the android going to scan and explore more of his surroundings if he couldn't reach anywhere but the room? Unless...

He looked down towards the roiling mass of water beneath him, waves still thundering against the rock. It didn't look very inviting. He looked back to the dark room. He'd scanned everything in there. He considered his options for a few more seconds...

...and stepped off the cliff's edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe I'm actually doing this! This is my first time attempting to write a long-term series (it's obvious I know lol) and I'm so excited to share my characters with all of you! If you made it this far, I hope you liked the first chapter featuring my boy FL-X! Love to all <3


End file.
